When browsing for movies, there are thousands of selections but it becomes difficult to find something that a person likes. The frustration brings a person to the point of saying “There is nothing to watch” even though there may be literally thousands of selections.
Some systems use collaborative filtering to present a set of recommended selections based on rankings or other feedback that a user may have given in the past. Such systems are very static and reflect a long term trend for movies that a person has liked in the past. Such systems often can lead to bizarre or unwanted recommendations. For example, an adult who enjoyed a particular animated movie may begin to get recommendations for children's movies that, as an adult, the user may not enjoy.